


An Empty Box

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fooling Around, Marriage Proposal, Muggle London, cinema, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Neville and Pansy go on a muggle date...***Hinted Smut***
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	An Empty Box

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece I've posted before as part of my 30-days prompt. 
> 
> The prompt was "Movie Night."
> 
> Enjoy

“A cinema? What in Merlin’s name is a cinema?” Pansy asked as they stood outside of a large building with a glass and metal foyer. 

“Have you ever seen a muggle television?” Neville asked. Pansy looked at him, confused and slowly shook her head. “It’s like a photograph that tells a story, Harry and Hermione said they were really good.” 

“Sounds…” her voice trailed off, and Neville could see that she wasn’t sure about it. 

“We don’t have to go in, just thought it might be fun.”

“Fine, we’ll try it,” She shrugged as they went in bought tickets and grabbed some food. 

Neville smiled softly as they found their seats in the darkened theatre. 

“Something else that Hermione and Harry told me was, no matter what happens, do not get your wand out!” Neville whispered to Pansy, who nodded, her hair filling his nose with the scent of honeysuckle and davana. She nodded and smiled as she looked at him from under hooded eyes. Neville swallowed as he remembered the feeling of his lips under his on the pub. She licked her lips as if remembering the same thing. Neville felt his heart hammering against his chest as their faces got closer. Their mouths were about to touch when the lights died down, and the screen started to move. 

He heard her breath hitch and her hand squeeze his as they both turned to watch the screen. The film they had chosen sounded interesting but light-hearted, something about a group of children going on an adventure. He squeezed her hand as he turned his head to watch her, she seemed entranced by the figures on the screen. Neville turned his attention to the screen again as he tried some more muggle sweets. There were a few times he jumped, reaching for his wand and Pansy copied. They chuckled silently as their eyes locked in the darkness. 

It was well over halfway through when he first felt Pansy’s hand on his knee, he didn’t think anything of it except about how warm it was. That was until her thumb started making small circles again his skin, innocent though it was, it kept him from full submerging himself in the film. As if knowing he was distracted, her hand slowly began to move. Neville stopped breathing as he felt the excitement and desire start to gather. He saw her out the corner of his eye smirking as she continued to watch the film her hand working higher.

Neville closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. Thoughts darted through his mind, whether she would be able to tell that this was his first time messing around with anyone. He let out a breath as her hand disappeared. 

“Come on, you” She smiled conspiratorially as she stood and ushered him out. 

“What?” He stuttered once they were out of the theatre and in the deserted corridor beyond. 

“Just hold on,” She said as she apparated them away. 

~

The apartment was well furnished and modern from what Neville could tell. Albeit he didn’t get the chance to look around before Pansy had thrown her arms around him; pressing their lips together. 

“Pan” He tried as she began to undo his shirt buttons. She ignored him as she continued. “Pan, stop!” He said as he reached up and grabbed her hands. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and surprised. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, concern genuine on her pretty features. 

“It’s erm, this.” He paused, not wanting to look her in the eye “It’s my first time” He finally spat out, his cheeks burning. 

“I know,” She said with an innocent smile “Well, not “know”. More like, I guessed” she said, “Is this ok?”

He sighed and closed his eyes. 

“I wanted to wait… until…” He started until Pansy laughed, not cruelly. 

“Marriage? That’s very old fashioned Nev,” She said, stepping back slightly, a calculating look in her eyes. “So propose then,” She smiled. 

“Pr-Propose?” He stuttered; his brain seemed to freeze. 

“Yeah,” She said, smiling as she crossed her arms. “We’ve been going out for months, I’ve met your friends, and they all approve of me. You’ve met my parents, and they’re happy you’re a pureblood. I’ve met Gran, and she likes me, at least I think she does.” Her eyes dropped now, a shadow passing across her face “I’ve asked to meet your parents too, but I’ve not pushed things as I understand that things are hardly usual. We have followed every pureblood courting guide from the last one hundred years.” She turned her back to him now as she pushed her hair out of her face. “The only thing standing in the way now is you, Nev.” 

Neville’s mind had gone painfully blank. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? He stood for a second longer as he watched her back start to shake slightly. 

“What more do you want, Nev?” She asked as she turned. She stopped, her hand halfway to her mouth as if to cover a scream. Her red eyes were moist “Nev?” she whispered. 

He didn’t know when he had done it, but he believed in the choice wholeheartedly. He had fallen to one knee and held out one hand to hold hers. With shaking hands, she took his offered touch. 

“Pansy Parkinson, I know that we have been at the opposite ends of so many things. However, I honestly feel that when I saw you in that restaurant, we started something wonderful. I know that I am still the bumbling fool from school. I’m clumsy and very rarely know what to say. I get nervous a lot and sometimes forget myself.” He took a breath, holding her gaze as she stared down at him. “However, with you by my side, I can leap the things that would make me trip. I can speak the words that matter and find calm in the storm and remember the things that mean something. I am, in no one’s eyes, perfect, but I think we are perfect for each other. Will you marry me?” Neville reached into his pocket and produced a small velvet box. 

Tears had started to fall in earnest now from Pansy’s wide eyes. She brushed them away as she nodded. Neville smiled as he pushed the box into her hand. She brought her other shaking hand to it to open it. She opened it and paused. 

“It’s empty” She whispered. 

Neville laughed nervously as he stood and pulled her into a hug “I may be a bumbling fool, but at least I know it. I booked an appointment with the jeweller to get the ring you want, I’d have never been able to pick one good enough for you!” 

“Neville Longbottom! You’ve been a naughty boy! Go to my room!” She smiled as they stumbled towards the bedroom in a tumble of kisses and clothes.


End file.
